


WE’RE IN THIS TILL THE BITTER END. ALWAYS AND FOREVER

by PeshetGrey



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeshetGrey/pseuds/PeshetGrey
Summary: A little fanfic I wrote about Hope and Lizzie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

After a soft landing while hanging on for support to the sword their father gave them in the prison world before he pushes her into the portal that Josie created to take them back to the real world. Lizzie opens her eyes and saw Alyssa and Hope in-front of her all of them in standing in the Salvatore Boarding School living room. She sigh a great relief that she is finally out of the prison world.

Hope thanked all of the Gods that she miraculously convinced Alyssa Chang to not destroy the prison world. She was about to ask who the two girls behind Lizzie was, when Josie and Alaric appeared before them. The three girls hugged tightly because even if Hope and the twins started off on the wrong foot when they were little. After everything they have been through for the past months they are now great friends. Then Hope turned towards Alaric and gave her Mentor and father figure a great big hug.

That night Hope slept with Landon in her room. The vampire Jade and the witch Wendy ,former students and inhabitants of the Prison World along with Alyssa Chang were escorted by Josie to the old mill for them to spend the night as she warded the shack till the Headmaster and the school council decides on what to do with them in the morning. When she got back to the mansion she headed straight to their bedroom she helped Lizzie to astral project into the now crumbling prison world to see Sebastian one last time. After Lizzie got back Josie held her twin sister tightly as they both went off to sleep.

Weeks passed, Jade, Wendy and Alyssa we’re all given a second chance for their previous transgressions. Alaric personally apologizes to each of the girls for his past mis-judgements. The three girls are trying their best to redeem themselves worthy to stay at the school. Hope, Josie and Lizzie along with their friends Raf, Kaleb, MG, Jed and Landon got closer than ever. And they are all glad that no new monsters had shown up yet. Josie and Jade also got closer as they hang out most of the time.

End of the school year came. Landon and Raf decided to go visit Rafael’s father and stay there for the summer. MG will once again spend the summer with Kaleb and his family. Josie and Lizzie decided to stay at school with their father. While Hope went back home to New Orleans to spend her summer vacation with her Aunt Freya, her aunt’s wife Keelin and his little cousin Nik.

One Saturday morning in the middle of Summer Break. Lizzie decided it is time to talk to their Dad about something she has been planning to tell him for awhile now. So, after having her breakfast she went straight to the Headmaster’s Study.

“Dad, I need to talk to you about something.” Lizzie said cautiously.

“Good morning to you too! Sweetheart.” Alaric smiled as he greeted his daughter as while he sips his morning coffee.

“Dad I want to transfer school next semester.” Lizzie told her father.

Alaric slowly puts down his coffee mug and looks at his daughter.

“I see, I take it your Mom already said, Yes.” Alaric replied more of a statement than a question.

Lizzie simply nodded. “Have you told Josie?” He asks. “I will, soon.” Lizzie replied hesitantly.

On a fourth night while the twins prepare for bed Lizzie finally decided to tell Josie that she would be leaving a week before the new term starts.

“Jo?” Lizzie started to thread the waters carefully.

Josie turned to her sister and moved to sit on the side of the bed where Lizzie patted.

“What’s wrong Lizzie?” Josie asks looking concerned at her twin.

“I won’t be with you when school starts. I’m going to Mystic Falls High. Before you get mad at me please. I’m doing this for us. We agreed that we would stop this co-dependency dilemma that we have, right? I just think it’s the best thing to do right now. ” Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief as she finally had gotten the courage to tell her sister.

Josie felt she got the shock of her life upon learning that her sister made this recluse of a decision. She wanted to yell at Lizzie for not asking her opinion on the matter. But somehow what her sister makes sense. Because after everything they have learned about the merge that looms in their near future. Maybe Lizzie might be correct to assume and decide what would be best for them both. Inhaling very deeply Josie lunges herself onto her sister and willed herself not to cry. “I understand.” Were the last words that was said that nigh as the twins slept holding each other closer than ever.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Please leave your comments and or constructive criticisms. For me to improve my writing. Thank You.)

Alaric along with Josie and Lizzie drove to town on a Sunday afternoon a week before the new term starts. Alaric pulled over the driveway of a very familiar house. Lizzie slung her bag over her shoulders as the three of them got out of the car. Josie and Lizzie unloaded Lizzie’s belongings from the trunk as Alaric rings the doorbell. Not a minute longer the door of the house opens and a dashing smiling Damon Salvatore greeted them.

“Hey, Buddy! Been a frickin’ long time!” He said as he and Alaric hugged. Josie and Lizzie smiles at the display of brotherly love from their father and step-uncle.

Then Damon turned his attention towards the two teens.

“Would yah look at that! You two, munchkins grew up real fast!” He greets them with open arms. Both girls walk towards their uncle and gave him a warm hug as well. Then they all went inside.

“Elena, they’re here!” Damon calls out to his loving wife from down the stairs.

Said wife, happily came out of the bedroom clearly just showered and went down to greet their extended family. It has been a couple of weeks ago since Elena spoke to the twins mom and one of her bestfriends, Caroline. She immediately suggests that it would also be helpful for the twins if Lizzie will stay with them instead of staying at the Salvatore School. She took it upon herself to look after Josie and Lizzie in the absence of their mother. She is really close to the twins, calls them every night to check up on them. That is why she is up to date with everything that has gone down in on their lives for the past crazy year. She is especially close to Lizzie for she is after all the child’s Godmother whilst Bonnie is Josie’s Godmother.

“Girls! I’ve missed you two so much! I wish Stef is here she misses both of you terribly.” Elena happily hugs the twins then Alaric. Then they catch up with each other for a couple more hours.

As it is already getting late. Alaric and Josie bid everyone in the house their goodbyes. Josie hugs Lizzie tight. Then they drove back to the Salvatore Boarding School.

That night Elena checks up on Lizzie in Jeremy’s old bedroom. She saw the teen writing on a journal she smiles remembering how she used to do the same when she was at that age. She knocks on the slightly ajar door before she enters.

“Hey Lizzie, I brought you more sheets since it’s a little bit cold tonight.”

Elena puts down the sheets and walks over near her god-daughter.

Lizzie closes her journal and smiles up at her favorite aunt. “Thank you for letting me stay here, Aunt Elena” she thanks her and stood up to hug her. Even though they rarely see each other all these years. Lizzie is thankful to having her godmother as their third mom in her and Josie’s Life. Elena hugs her tightly as well.

“Lizzie, we would love for you to stay here with us. I just wish Stefanie could be here as well but she liked England’s climate and boarding school so much she decided to continue her studies there.”

She says having mixed emotions of being glad that their daughter is very independent at such a young age but she still misses her so much.

A few more stories after Damon joined them and the Gilbert-Salvatore household finally turned the lights off and called it a night. 

_September 1 st Mystic Falls High. . . . . ._

Start of a new semester begins, students are scattered all over the school yard bummed that their summer has ended yet excited to see their friends again on their first day of the school year.

Lizzie, the once self-assured and queen of her former school walk with her head down for the first time in her life. For she is very much aware that most students loathes anyone who goes in the Salvatore School thinking they are rich brats that was sent by their wealthy families there. When Lizzie makes a turn at a corner of the hall on her way to first period. She accidentally bumps into another person. She was about to lash out at that person for running into her but reminded herself she is at a new school.

“Sorry!”

Both girls said at the same time. The townie looks at the person who unceremoniously ran into her and her eyes widened realizing who it was that is standing in front of her. Lizzie was about to continue walking when the other girl gently grabbed her by the wrist stopping her in her tracks.

“You’re Lizzie Saltzman, QB1 of the Stallions flag football team!” she exclaimed.

Lizzie smiled a weak “Yeah, that’s me.”

“HI! Welcome to Mystic Falls High! I’m Maya Machado.”

She introduces herself and held out her hand in greeting. Lizzie genuinely smiles for the first time since she set foot at her new school thinking maybe not all students are out to get her for being a former Salvatore student.

“It was nice meeting you but I’ll be late for class.” She replied then walks along the corridor and stopped by at Room 203 – LAB.

Maya smiles as she watches the new girl walks away and entered the Lab Room. She fixes her bag over her shoulder and went off towards the same classroom. Maybe this year will be different and great after all. She knew about Lizzie because her late friend Dana hated the girl with every fiber of her being. What intrigued Maya the most is that this Lizzie she just met is way too shy from all the stories she heard from Dana which in summary Dana always tells her that Lizzie Saltzman, Stallions QB1 is a complete and utter Bitch. Now she just wants to befriend this new girl not only because she wanted to know if Dana was just exaggerating but she also find the blonde blue eyed beauty really - Hot.

As soon as Lizzie entered the room students begin to gossip, she was sure that all of them are surprised to see a Salvatore student now going to have a class with them. She settled at an empty work station at the back of the class and tried her best to calm herself down and ignore everyone around her.

“Hey! Mind if I sit here?” Maya asks as walks up to the new girl.

“Maya from the hallway, right?” Lizzie answered.

“Sure. Whatever.” she added. Maya smirks at the dismissive tone.

The students settled down as the teacher walks in, then he tells the whole class that whomever they sit next to will be their lab partners for the rest of the semester. The students then started working on their first experiment. Around lunch time after waiting in line and getting her lunch Lizzie decided it’s best to eat her lunch away from the crowded cafeteria so she decided to have it at a table out in the yards away from most students.

Maya is hell bent on befriending the new girl for she sees something in her that she really likes. But she still has no idea what is it. She saw Lizzie sitting alone and decided to be friendly with her.

“Hello! Again.” Maya greets her as she settled herself across from the new girl.

“Look I don’t mean to be rude or anything but are you a Stalker.”

Lizzie said quite agitated for she just wants to be alone at the moment. She always knew that being at another school would be hard but she somehow forgotten to think that it would be this lonely without Josie and her friends around. And then there is Hope who has no idea that she transferred she will sure hear from her very soon. And that is what she is most afraid of.

For she omitted telling Josie that the second reason for her leaving school is also because she knows she has been developing romantic feelings towards Hope ever since they got out of that 80’s Game World. Even if she has strong feeling for Sebastian she could not deny the fact that 

Josie was right. “Who wouldn’t have a crush on Hope Mikaelson.”

“Earth to Saltzman!” Lizzie was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard Maya chuckles.

“What?” she asks irately. “ I said I’m not a stalker. I just wanted to make a friend? Since you know we’re stuck with each other at Lab.”

Maya repeated herself finding the agitated blonde looks cuter by the second. Lizzie sighs

“Fine.” she answers. Considering that the other girl has a point.


	3. Chapter Three

_A Week Later at the Salvatore Boarding School. . . . . ._

Hope Mikaelson finally arrives back at school. She is a week late because her Aunt Freya and Keelin decided to take Nik and her to the Grand Canyons in Arizona and spent a week there. She is so excited to see everyone again especially Landon. But to Hope’s dismay she found out that Raf and Landon did not return and decided to stay awhile longer with Raf’s father. What she was unprepared for was when Jed, Kaleb, MG, Pedro and Josie welcomes her back with a missing member of the super squad, Lizzie. That night Josie filled Hope in on everything as to why Lizzie decided to transfer to Mystic Falls High.

Back in the confides of her bedroom Hope still could not believe Lizzie did not even bother calling or even texting her and telling her of her plans. So she retrieves her cellphone from her nightstand and dials Lizzie wanting to give her a piece of her mind.

Lizzie heard her phone buzzed she closes her eyes when she saw who was calling her. She thought of answering the call but decided against it the last minute and just turned her phone off.

Her week at her new school just got better and she has no intentions of being scolded by the tribrid this late at night.

It is once again a Saturday, Maya and Lizzie have been hanging out a lot and actually became good friends. Lizzie decided not to visit her dad and sister as to teach herself to be not dependent of them anymore she still calls them everyday to let them know she is well. She and Maya along with Ethan, Maya’s twin brother and a few of their friends from school are hanging out at the Mystic Grill the entire day. And then the three of them went off to binge watch a movie at Maya & Ethan’s House that night. Of course Lizzie asks permission to stay there for the night from her Aunt Elena & Uncle Damon.

Six months passes, Lizzie is still avoiding Hope and her incessant calls and texts. She knows she is not being fair but she thinks it is what’s best for all of them. Especially now that she is starting to see Maya on a different light as they grow closer each day. Lizzie admits that she is enjoying the normal life she is having with her Godparents. She just gets to be a regular teenager for once in her life. No monsters or magic and what she is most grateful for is that she hasn’t had a single episode or meltdown for a very long while now.

On a Friday night, she received a text from Maya asking her if she could come over and pick her up to hang out. She texted her back and hopped in the shower and got ready.

At around 8 o’clock Maya rang the doorbell at the Gilbert’s House. Lizzie answered the door knowing it was her friend. Then she said goodbye to her Godparents and promises to be back before midnight. When they approach the car Maya did something she’s never done before all their times hanging out she opens the car door for Lizzie. Lizzie smiles at the gesture with a raise eyebrow. Maya just smiles at her and they drove off.

While driving for a few good minutes.

“So, are you gonna tell me where exactly it is we are going? We’ve been driving for awhile now.” Lizzie finally breaks the silence inside the car.

“You’ll see when we get there.” was the timid and sly response Maya gave her. 

A few more minutes and Maya finally pulls over near the edge of the Mystic Falls. She got out of the car and did the same gesture again with Lizzie side of the car door.

“Okay, now you are just being weird. I’ve seen the falls for a hundred times already.”

Lizzie said smirking at Maya who clearly looks quite bashful and serious at the same time. As they walk closer to the edge of the falls Lizzie’s eyes went wide, there lay a picnic mat with lit candle in the middle and two sets of quite delicious looking desserts under the light of the full moon.

Lizzie looks at Maya and was about to ask something. But Maya beat her to it and spoke first.

“I know you might think this is weird. But I have no idea how to ask you out on a date so I just wanted to show you how I really feel about you. I am head over heels in-love with you, Lizzie. And I know this is crazy for me to ask but will you be my girlfriend? ”

Maya laid all her cards and her heart out in on the air between them and anxiously await how her friend would react for she has no idea of what Lizzie’s preference is.

The little air that is left in Lizzie suddenly got knocked out of her when she heard Maya’s confessions. She admits that she herself has started to feel differently towards her friend. Lizzie smiles sadly at the girl in-front of her as she answers.

“Maya, I – there are a lot of things you still don’t know about me.”

Maya shakes her head.

“Listen to me Lizzie I love you for who or what you are.”

Maya held both Lizzie’s hands as she looks directly in her eyes.

Lizzie still conflicted closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

“I want to show you something. Then you can decided if you would still feel the same way about me after I show it to you, okay?”

This is it Lizzie tells herself there is no turning back it seems only fair for Maya to know what she really is since Maya gave her whole heart to her. If the truth about her scares Maya off then she has to face its consequences.

Lizzie then starts to gently siphon from Maya as their hands are still holding each other. Maya seeing the glowing red light and feeling a bit queasy looks at Lizzie. What happens next was by far the shock of Lizzie’s life to date. Maya leans in and took Lizzie’s lips, it was a very gentle kiss and the only thing Lizzie could do was close her eyes enjoy the sweet sensations resonating from the kiss and reciprocate it.

“You’re a Witch!” Maya exclaimed as they pull apart, foreheads touching.

“What? How did you-” Lizzie was about to ask but Maya decides on kissing her again.

“I just figured it out a few months ago honestly. Remember when I slept over at your house you were sound asleep and accidentally cuddled me. Then I held your hand and I felt exactly like what you just did moments ago. So I did a little research and everything points towards witchcraft, which by the way I truly believe in.” Maya finishes off.

“And?” Lizzie asks.

“Oh, I thought ,nevermind. And me finding out you are a witch changes, nothing. I am still very much in love with you, more even.” Maya giggles.

“So?” she added.

“Yes!”

was Lizzie’s simple yet joyful response. She could not believe that a normal townie like Maya could accept that part of truth about her. So needless to say, the New Couple enjoyed the desserts together and Maya drove Lizzie home before curfew.

_A few months more and it is finally the twins 17 th Birthday. . ._

Lizzie decided that given she and Maya have been dating for awhile. Now would be the perfect time to introduce her to her family and friends. So she and Maya drove up the hills to the Salvatore Boarding School. Lizzie is so excited for her family to meet her girlfriend that it totally slipped her mind that she would also be seeing Hope after almost a year of avoiding her. So, as she pulled over the school’s driveway Lizzie nervously smiles as Hope approaches them when they got out of Maya’s car.

“Mikaelson!” Lizzie tries playing it cool as to mask the nervousness she is feeling upon seeing her former bestfriend/former girl crush for the first time in a long while.

“Saltzman.” was the cold, devoid of any emotion reply that Lizzie got from Hope. As the latter walks towards the forest and never once looked back.

What the two former friends did not notice was how Maya closely observes their exchange and noted to herself to ask her girlfriend the minute they are alone who this “Mikaelson” is and how Lizzie fails to mention note even once who this person is in Lizzie’s life. And why did she saw the other girl look as if she would tear her up to pieces.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Maya meeting her family went better than Lizzie expected. She also got along with the Super Squad quite nicely. Although, they at first think and said that Lizzie is out of her mind for bringing a townie into the school knowing perfectly that they are all super-natural beings there.

After explaining everything to both her friends and girlfriend they all got along with each other quite well.

While Maya is taking a shower Josie uses this opportunity to talk to her sister alone.

“Have you talked to Hope yet?”

Josie threw the question knowing full well the answer. Lizzie shakes her head and continued to unpack her and Maya’s bags.

“Lizzie, you have to talk to her! You have been avoiding her since the beginning of term. And aren’t you at least a bit curious of what she and I talk about. Since you know, you are not here at all!” Josie states frustrated at her stubborn twin.

“Jo, there is nothing we should talk about.” Lizzie replies. “And whatever it is you and her talk about I don’t want to know!” she added.

“ I will still tell you even if you don’t want to. Hope is very upset, sad and mad because of you.”

Josie informed her sister.

“And the most important thing you need to know is that Hope shifts every night and wanders off in woods, alone!” Josie told her sister, she however did not mention the real reason “WHY” oHoH Hope is acting out.

“Look Jo, it’s our birthday I came home because I want for you guys to meet my amazing girlfriend and spend time with you and Dad.” Lizzie said not entertaining her thoughts about what could be bothering the Tribrid.

“Okay, I’m sorry Lizzie. But I still think you guys should talk or at least tell Hope the “REAL” reason why you left.” Josie apologizes dropping the conversation but leaving a very meaningful look towards her twin sister. Then she went out of their room. Lizzie sighs deeply.

That night, the Assembly Hall has wonderfully been decorated for the twins birthday party. Lizzie and Maya prepared at the twins bedroom. While Josie temporarily moved in to Penelope’s old bedroom to give her sister and her girlfriend some privacy.

When the celebrants arrive the party started. Everyone enjoys the vast array of foods and beverages. And the dance floor is very much crowded with celebrating students. Lizzie is dancing with Maya while MG and Josie are hitting the dance floor. Unbeknownst to almost everyone Lizzie is having an internal turmoil for she has not seen Hope since the morning. It is as if the cosmos do not want them to see each other. She has not stopped thinking about what Josie said. “THE REAL REASON” still circles around inside her head. Could Josie know that the merge wasn’t the only reason she left, but she never told anyone. Then again, the stupid fraternal twin instinct might be in play so she has a good guess that Josie knows.

“Babe?” Maya asks again seeing that her girlfriend did not hear her the first time.

“Yeah?” Lizzie answers smiling at Maya.

“I ask you is something wrong?” Maya replied.

Lizzie should her head. But Maya doesn’t buy it so she pushed on.

“Who is Mikaelson, Hope? The girl we saw this morning?” she inquired.

“Yeah she is. Why?” Lizzie answers truthfully.

Maya stopped dancing and took Lizzie’s hand and away from the dance floor and out the Main Door they walked in the forest. Lizzie quite clueless of why her girlfriend dragged her out away from the party.

_Deep in the woods . . ._

“Lizzie, is Hope your ex-girlfriend?” Maya asks facing Lizzie with a serious look on her face.

Taken completely off-guard Lizzie’s jaw dropped. “What? No!” she exclaimed in a surprise yet defensive tone.

“Well then I don’t understand the tension between the two of you. You clearly are bothered by her. And please don’t try to deny it because it is so obvious.” Maya said both sad and a little bit angered that Lizzie was trying to put up a very high wall regarding the subject.

“Maya, Hope and I have a long history. No that didn’t come out right. Hope and I used to hate each other since I was like five and she was seven. Then a lot of things happened the past year that led us to be closer and actually become friends. Then back when we got trapped into a cheap 80’s rip-off game world-” Lizzie was not able to finish what she was saying when Maya shrieks loudly as she looks up behind Lizzie.

A few feet away from Lizzie stood a very tall skeletal dark horse with piercing red eyes. Lizzie turns around quickly and yelled “Iqueas!” but the dark horse was unfazed. Then Lizzie looks back at Maya and shouted for her to run. But the horse neighed and attacked Lizzie with its front hooves she was thrown a few good feet and her back hit a tree trunk as she dropped unconscious on the ground. Maya was about to run towards Lizzie when suddenly a shimmering white wolf attacked the dark mare and chased it away from them.

“Oh my God, Lizzie, Babe please wake up?” she calls out sobbing as she tries waking Lizzie up.

“Help!Please!Help” Maya cried out into the dark then suddenly a figure quickly emerges from behind a bush.

Maya recognizes her to be Hope. The latter quickly rushes towards them and with one swoop picked up and carried Lizzie into her arms. They both half ran back to the house. 

_Back at the twins bedroom . . ._

Hope lays the still unconscious Lizzie unto the bed and ran to get Dr.Saltzman and Josie. Maya continues to cry as she hold her girlfriends hands and praying that she wakes up. Alaric, Josie and Hope with MG and Pedro in tow all rush towards Lizzie.

“MG, please call Dorian and ask him what he knows about the creature hope describes”. Alaric tells MG, the latter quickly pulls out his phone and dialed Dorian. After a few minutes Dorian told MG that the creature is called a Nightmare and as the name suggests it renders its victims into deep slumber while holding them there to live out their worst fears thus eventually killing them.

The night went on with Hope and Josie reading and searching the Library for information about the creature. It has been a very long time since monsters from Malivore showed up at school. They all thought everything will finally be at peace. Maya on the other hand refuses to leave Lizzie’s bedside. Alaric lets the girl stay there after calling her mom for permission. He went to his study and decided it best to inform Caroline of what happened. She would surely kill him if he doesn’t tell her that something happened to one of their daughters. He also called Damon and Elena and informed them of what happened to Lizzie as well.


	5. Chapter Five

After two nights Sheriff Mac, Maya’s mom picks her daughter up from the school with a promise that on Friday night she could go back there and stay the entire weekend with Lizzie. Eventhough at first she disagreed with her mom Maya went home with her mother. On the fourth night to everyone’s surprise Caroline came home and rushes to see her daughters. Josie jumps on her feet the minute she saw her mother by their bedroom door and hugs her tightly as both of them sob in this most unfortunate reunion. Caroline sat beside her unconscious daughter as she stroke her blonde hair then kisses her on the forehead and left to give a piece of her mind to Alaric. She could not contain the anger that she is feeling even if she knew Alaric also did not want any of their daughters come to harm. But she is still mad for him for letting something like this to happen on his watch.

When midnight struck Hope knocks softly on the twins bedroom door. Caroline looks at the door and smiles. Hope returns the gesture. She really likes the twins mom ever since she first met her the first time she and her mom visited the school.

“Hi, Hope!” Caroline greets her nicely.

“Hello, it is great to see you again, Mrs. Salvatore.” Hope replies shyly.

“Please, call me Caroline.” Caroline answered. She wanted to make Hope feel comfortable around her because she already considers Hope as part of their family.

“May I please stay here too?” Hope asks her. “Of course.” was Caroline’s short reply. 

The two spent their time with Hope filling Caroline in on the adventures that she, Josie and Lizzie had that led them to after a decade finally become friends. Caroline is joyful because it makes her happy knowing that the three girls have each other’s backs. Exhausted by the trip she made to get home Caroline fell asleep on the armchair she sits on beside her daughter’s bed. Seeing this Hope pulled a cover over Caroline. Then she sat beside Lizzie.

This has been the first time she has seen Lizzie sleeping so peacefully. She scoots closer to her very gently and leans over the sleeping beauty. She is still quite mad at Lizzie for ignoring her since she got back. Lizzie never once picked up her hundred calls and never even texted her a reply to her thousand messages.

“Why have you been avoiding me, Lizzie?” she whispers into Lizzie’s ear. Wishing and praying that Lizzie and her would finally talk to each other again just like the old days.

_A month passed . . ._

They still take constant vigil beside the sleeping Lizzie. Maya still shows up at the school at Friday nights and goes home Sunday afternoon. Caroline could no longer take that none of them still has any solution so on a Saturday morning she bade Josie and Alaric goodbye and kisses Lizzie on the forehead.

“I promise you, sweetie. Mommy is going to find a way to bring you back.” She promises. And vamps out before she loses her resolve to leave.

A week later, Caroline called Alaric and told her everything she found out about the Nightmare and how to vanquish the said creature. That night, Alaric gathered Josie, Maya, Hope and the Super Squad so that he could tell them everything and so that they could come up with a plan on how to save Lizzie.

“Alright, this is everything we know about the Nightmare, it is a hell horse that feeds off from their victim’s worst fears and turns them into really bad dreams. The only way for us to save Lizzie is if one of us goes into her dream and wake her up from there. We have to make her realize she is just dreaming.” Alaric tells the group of young teens.

“So I would be the one to go there. But I will be needing Josie and Hope’s help to project me into Lizzie’s dreams” he added looking at the two girls.

Maya wanted to volunteer but kept silent because she knows that Alaric wants to do this not only for the sake of her daughter but also for their family.

“I’m sorry Dad but, No!” Josie stood up from her chair albeit calmly. “Jo?” Alaric asked but was interrupted by her daughter.

“ Dad, I know you want to save her. But it is for someone else to do.” Josie stated her eyes boring into Hope’s. 

“Why? Her?” Maya could not contain her feelings. “I should do it. I am her girlfriend after all.” she says a little more venomously than how she intended it to come out.

“ I’m sorry Maya but no offense, Lizzie’s mind is a lot more complex than you think and Hope being a Tribrid that she is, has a higher chance at facing the internal turmoil that my sister has in that pretty blonde head of hers.” Josie explained. Trying to defuse the tension in the room.

“I’ll do it!” Hope declares to the whole room. She wants to do this she was sure of it and before anybody could do or say anything against it Hope suddenly dropped and almost hit the floor if not for MG vamping it out and catching her with both his arms. Alaric stood shocked, Maya looks furiously at the unconscious Hope. Josie got over the initial shock of what happened and started laughing. Kaleb and the others joined in too.

“Ah, it’s a Hope thing, Maya.” Alaric quickly said seeing Maya’s out of the loop.

_Inside Lizzie’s very bad dream. . ._

Hope landed on her behind on a cobbled pathway of the Salvatore School. She shakes her head and chuckles to herself.

“Really? Do you never think of anything else but the school.” She quips as if she was sure Lizzie is listening out there somewhere.

She enters the Salvatore mansion and it’s as if she never left the real world. Students are crowding the halls doing their routines. She stood abruptly when she heard a familiar laugh. It was, her own. She walks towards following the laughter and she ended up at the receiving area.

By the long couch she saw the version of herself in Lizzie’s dream happily and quite blatantly flirting with Josie. Hope smiles to herself. All the pieces finally fit in her head now. She scans the room and her eyes finally landed on who they are looking for. Far in a concealed corner of the room Hope spots the blonde locks and blue eyes Lizzie. She muttered a concealment spell and carefully approaches Lizzie.

“So, me being with Josie is your worst nightmare? Now I am intrigued to know Why?” Hope stated as she suddenly appeared behind the startled Lizzie.

“Hope? How? What?” Lizzie replies confusedly.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

“This is why you have been avoiding me all this time. Because You like me and you are jealous of my closeness with Josie?” Hope teases. While her signature eyebrow quirks up high.

“Lizzie you have to realize you are just dreaming. This world you have here is not real.” She added.

“It’s not?” Lizzie replied still confuse of what is happening around her and how come she is seeing two Hope.

“Come with me!” Hope clasps their hands dragged Lizzie out and into the docks.

“Listen to me, you have been out cold for over a month now. You were attacked by another creature from Malivore called a Nightmare. And all these here are your greatest fear.” Hope explains it concisely to Lizzie.

Lizzie mauling everything over her head. Looks seriously at Hope.

“If what you say is true then You and Josie?” Lizzie asks quietly. Unable to finish what she was saying

“Liz, there is no Josie and I.” Hope interrupts her. “You’ve said it yourself remember Josie and I are never going to happen. Because, because I don’t feel that way for Josie” she ended.

“I’m not finished.” Hope said again when she saw Lizzie is about to say something.

“ There can never be anything between Josie and I. Because I have been falling for someone for some time now. That is why I wasn’t devastated when Landon and Raf decided not to come back at School. But the person I am falling for unceremoniously transferred school and even moved in with her Godparents and never once bothered to answer my calls and texts. And she left even before I came back to school. And now she is dating this townie. And-” Now it was Lizzie who interrupted her by placing a her index finger on Hope’s lips to stop her from talking.

“ I told my Dad & Josie that it was because of the merge that I decided to try and sever my co-dependency ties with Josie. But that is not the real reason. I left because I did not want to prove Josie right. Remember the time she said that I always come after the people that she likes. I wanted to prove her wrong, but I guess I failed. Coz’ she was right, who wouldn’t fall for you.” For the first time in her life Lizzie confesses how she really feels. She knows that she deeply cares and loves Maya but she could no longer deny to herself that she is in-love with Hope.

Hope smiled happily upon learning that both her and Lizzie are feeling the same way about each other. She hugs Lizzie tight whom responded equally. “What do you say we get out of here first then figure it all, out there in the real world!” Hope whispers to Lizzie.

_Again, inside Josie and Lizzie’s Bedroom. . ._

Lizzie slowly opens her eyes as they adjust to the brightness of the room. The first figure that she saw when her world came into focus is her twin Josie sitting by her bedside looking at her, eyes watery. Then their father stood at the foot of the bed and behind him is her vampire bestfriend, MG. Then she felt a crushing hug as Maya who lunges and flung her arms around her.

“Babe, thank God you’re awake.” She says very much relieved that her girlfriend is finally awake.

“Hey!” Lizzie replied and smiles at her.

Meanwhile on the other bed, Hope sits up as she catches her head. Still throbbing from the spell she did to be able to transport her consciousness into Lizzie’s dream. Hope and Lizzie looks longingly at each other. Hope smiled sadly and stood up with the help of MG and then she decided to head back to her own room.

_The Next Morning. . ._

Lizzie woke up as the sun starts to rise. She quietly leaves the room as to not awaken Maya who sleeps soundly at Josie’s bed. Lizzie decided to head for Hope’s bedroom for them to continue their conversation that was cut short in the dream realm. She was about to knock when the door opens. Both girls just stood there for an awkward minute before Hope breaks the silence.

“You want to join me for a jog?” she invited. Lizzie nods and the two of them head off to the woods for a morning jog. They jogged for a good ten minutes before Lizzie stopped and walk towards the dock. Hope silently follows her knowing full well that they are going to start and figure everything between them now.

“Hope, everything I said to you back in that nightmare is true. But I can’t hurt Maya. I can’t be selfish.” Lizzie starts off their conversation. This hurts her but she wants to take the high road and do what’s right.

Hope took both Lizzie’s hands and places them on her chest. “I know. I just want to let you know that I am very much in-love with you Elizabeth Jenna Forbes Saltzman. I won’t be asking you to choose. That is why I’m going to step away, now.” Hope said sadly as a tear she was holding back fell from her eye.

Lizzie chokes back a sob as she listens to Hope. She wanted to tell her not to go, but what good would come out of it, she can’t just break things up with Maya so she can be with Hope. That would be totally unfair to the first person that insisted to befriend and love her when she decided to go to Mystic Falls High.

Hope turns around and was about to walk away when Lizzie gently tugs and turns her around. Lizzie leans lower so that their foreheads are now touching, their faces inches away from each other as their eyes look into each other’s soul.

“I am very much in-love with you too, Hope Andrea Marshall Mikaelson.” Lizzie replies as she closes her eyes and gently took Hope’s lips into hers pouring out all that she feels into this kiss. Not a second longer Hope reciprocates the kiss with equal gentleness and poured all of her into it as well.

“Lizzie?” Maya calls out sadly at what is happening before her.

The two quickly pulled away from each other and look towards the person who called Lizzie.

“Maya, wait this isn’t what it looks like. No, I mean it isn’t exactly what it looks like.” Lizzie explains quickly she was about to go to Maya but Maya walk towards them instead, making Lizzie rooted on the spot she is standing on.

Maya stood infront of Lizzie and Hope then she faces Lizzie.

“It’s okay Lizzie. I think I’ve known for a while now. I just couldn’t accept it.” Maya said looking seriously at Lizzie. Then without another word Maya turn towards Hope and plunges a concealed dagger from her sleeve at Hope’s chest. A stunned Lizzie instinctively blast Maya with a spells which causes her to fly a few good feet off the ground and away from the two of them and landed unconsciously on the ground.

Hope takes the dagger out of her as her knees gave out. Lizzie was quick enough to catch her.

“Hope No! You can’t do this to me. You hear me!” Lizzie scolds at Hope as she cries over her.

Hope smiles painfully. As she struggle to catch her breath.

“Liz, look at me. This is not over. This is only the beginning. Remember what you told me?” she asks while gasping for air.

“We’re in this till the bitter end?” Lizzie chuckles as she continued to sob.

“Always and Forever.” Hope replies as she took her last breath and close her eyes as her heart ceased to beat.

Lizzie lays Hope down gently into the planks of wood. Then she picks up the dagger and held it tight as she make a cut onto her palm. Hope jerks awake while her eyes still quite glazed with tears.

Lizzie held out her blood dripping palm towards Hope’s mouth as Hope grabs it and drank from the person that she is very much in-love with. Finally, triggering her vampire side. Lizzie smiles knowing that their life together has just begun. 

  * The End -




End file.
